Natsu x Jellal AU (I couldn't think of a name XD)
by iridescent-ren
Summary: Natsu x Jellal Basketball AU. Two teammates Jellal and Natsu walk home together after their big game, after Natsu has a talk with his best-friend and goes to see Jellal will they stay friends? Or become something more One-Shot! Requested by @EvilKitten3 on Tumblr!
_Description: Natsu x Jellal Basketball AU. Two teammates Jellal and Natsu walk home together after their big game, after Natsu has a talk with his best-friend and goes to see Jellal will they stay friends? Or become something more?_

 _For: evilkitten3 Thanks for requesting!_

 _Authors Note: This is my first time writing a Jellal x Natsu fic so I hope you like it! I tried my best XD Also I have no clue how to play basketball I'm sorry! I tried to learn but it got annoying so I just skipped the game_

Natsu was shaking slightly as he stood outside the court, it was the final, if they won this match his team would have the 'Best team in Fiore'. He put on his game face, grabbed his basketball and put his hand in the air with his second finger up in the air and the thumb to the side. It was a thing their team did, team Fairy tail.

"I'm all fired up" He smirked, nerves from before fading, he was the salamander he wouldn't be beaten. Next to him was Black steel Gajeel, then Ice princess Gray (that wasn't his real title but Natsu would like to think so), after him was Sting and Rouge, the twin dragons. They got one title together because they worked perfectly together, they were inseparable. There was a few others, but one stood out in particular.

Jellal. He was new to the team, they let him in because although he was new Jellal was incredibly good at basketball, he looked nervous. Natsu walked over to Jellal and grinned goofily "Lets smash em'!" He put his hand In a fist and held it out. Jellal gave him the fist bump and smiled back "Yea" He rolled his eyes "Don't destroy too many things" Jellal teased, although behind the teasing he was actually worried about the costs.

"I make no promises!" Natsu laughed and walked back to his position, they always had talks like that before games. Natsu wished it was longer so they could talk a bit more, as much of a parent as Jellal was he enjoyed talking to him.

The team made their way to the centre of the court ready to play, "LETS GO FAIRY TAIL!" Their coach Gildarts shouted as the start whistle pierced the ears of the players.

"I can't believe we won!" Sting cheered dancing around the place. Rouge was sitting down smiling, even he couldn't keep a straight face with the massive victory they had. "I can't believe Natsu broke the hoop" Jellal said giving a look to Natsu who grinned sheepishly.

"It wasn't my fault!" He tried to defend himself "That's what you said the last three games" Jellal retorted rolling his eyes at Natsu's pleading attempts to defend himself. Natsu gave up and walked off, but that's what Jellal thought. Until Natsu pounced on him from behind "Lighten up! We won!" Natsu grinned at his blue haired friend.

Jellal sighed and smiled with a playful punch, he couldn't stay mad at them for long. "Hey Natsu, care to walk home with me? It's pretty late and I wouldn't mind some company" Jellal said looking over his shoulder at his grinning friend "Sure!".

The team continued to have fun until it was time to go home, Natsu and Jellal grabbed their sport bags and said goodbye to the team. The team waved back and started getting ready to leave as well.

Jellal and Natsu walked home in mostly silence, there was some small talk, but the silence was comfortable one both parties enjoyed. Eventually Natsu said "Hey, this is where im going, so bye Jelly~" He teased, that was his nickname for Jellal when he felt like annoying him. Jellal ignored the last part and looked at the house "Isn't this Lucy's house….?" Jellal said with a strange heavy feeling in his chest.

"Yep! I'm gonna talk with her a bit, maybe stay the night." Natsu cheerfully said knowing full well Lucy had never invited him. Jellal said "..oh.." and gave a smile "That's lovely, anyway I'll be on my way now…. So bye!" Natsu waved and jumped through Lucy's bedroom window.

"Luce! I need help" He called into her house, Lucy sighed not even surprised anymore "What is it Natsu" She sat down on the couch, "Well I think I like someone… like like someone but i.." Natsu couldn't finish he just sat there with a really puzzled look.

Lucy laughed "There's no problem with that Natsu, love is confusing, just tell her!" Lucy encouraged, suddenly getting interested in the conversation. Natsu pulled his scarf up to his face, it was a nervous habit. "But that's the problem…. Love is very confusing…and uh um it's not a her" Natsu tried to explain in the best way he could.

Lucy had an initial look of shock, but then she squealed almost breaking her own windows "I have always wanted a gay best friend!" She said putting an arm around Natsu "….seriously Luce?..." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Go tell him! Even if he says no, at least you got your feelings out. Now…." She smirked "Who's the lucky guy?" Natsu buried his head even more into his scarf with a large blush on his face. "…its um Jellal…YOU TELL ANYONE I SWEAR LUCY" He quietly said at first but then started stuttering and threating her not to tell anyone.

"Yep I won't, now go! Now! Tell him!" Lucy edged pushing Natsu out the door "wait wha-" And the door slammed shut. He sighed and walked the route to Jellal's house, he found the right one and climbed up the side to his window.

Because screw doors right? He opened it and loudly said "Hey Jellal!" startling the blue haired man who was trying to sleep. "Natsu? What on earth are you doing here this late at night!" He scolded. "I came to tell you something!" Natsu was getting antsy, he was adrenaline filled and ready to finally say. Jellal sat up and nodded to hear him out, "Jellal… I like you" Natsu grinned and Jellal knew by the look on his face he didn't mean as just friends.

Jellal was silent for a few seconds that felt like hours for Natsu until he said "I feel the same Natsu, I never thought I would find out at 12:00 at night through my window" He replied opening the window a little more to let Natsu in.

"Want to stay the night? It's very late and you don't know who's out there at this time of night" Jellal suggested and Natsu laughed a little too loudly "What is it? Did I say someth-" Jellal was cut off by Natsu jumping in. "Of course I want to stay the night, but I have to say your _already_ becoming an over-protective boyfriend? I thought it would take longer than that"

Jellal blushed heavily but smiled at his newly found boyfriend. "I love you Natsu" He said sitting down on his bed "I love you too Jellal" Natsu responded pouncing onto the mattress.

Little did the two know there was two girls, one blonde, one red haired with binoculars high fiving about 'finally getting a gay best friend'

~Astra~


End file.
